The Disaster Will Fall
by Madvanna
Summary: This is a story that i created for my English class and i updated it.  It is about a horrible disaster and the one you love lost.  I will be updating this and making it longer. I would like to see how many people enjoy the story before i continue


Fear is just an emotion that clouds your mind and hides the truth, and in hiding the truth it hides you from reality. My whole life has been a huge lie. I thought I was an average kid, I went to an average public school, had average classes, took average sports, and lived an average life, well I sure was wrong. I'll just back track a little to the day everything became a disaster.

_5 hours till Disaster Time_

"Excuse me ma'am," I poke the waitress in the back, "we are ready to order now." I give her a little smile.

She turns around. The name on her tag says Shirley and she has very funky blue hair. Her hair style is all the rage in the year 2045. I was born 17 years ago; month 12, day 7, year 2028, at least that's what it says on my dog tag. The girl across from me, has eyes as blue as the marine galaxy and mousey brown hair, very simple and very pretty. She is the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

"I would like a Krusty burger and Jet-fries" she smiles at the waitress and then turns the table menu off and points at me. "He'll have the same," she adds quickly.

_4 hours till Disaster Time_

After finishing our meal Juli and I go for a walk down by the Barcelona Crevasse. The day is beautiful and everything is going right. I am planning on proposing to her. I get down on one knew, like they did in the old movies and pull out the small box from my coat. Her face is a rollercoaster of emotion, happy, sad, hope, wishful.

"Zen" Juli whispers as she grasps my shoulder with great force pulling me up to a stand "no" she cries at me with tears streaming down her face. Her face is torn and distraught with pain as she moves away from me.

"Juli, I'm sorry I was to soon" I hope she doesn't leave me for this.

"No" she whispers as she reaches in her bag, grasping something she looks at me again.

"Juli whats wrong? Did I do something wrong? You said you wished to be married" I try to comfort her as she pulls out a small handgun.

"The disaster will fall" she points the gun at her head just a fraction of an inch from her ear.

"What disaster Juli?" I reach to comfort her but she backs off almost sobbing now. What is happing? Why? She told me she wanted to be with me forever and that we should marry.

"Why you!" she screams as her hand shakes the gun. She looks me in the eyes as she mouths the words _I will love you forever_. There's a deafening bang as she pulls the trigger and her now lifeless body falls to the ground.

"Juli" I manage to say before I pass out.

_3 hours till Disaster Time_

Pain is the only feeling in my numb body as I think about Juli. She and I had a life planed, why would she kill herself. She was my soul mate.

Every person I know looks at me with pain in their eyes and when I ask them what's happening they only say, "The Disaster will fall". What is happening! What Disaster? I walk around all of Delta City looking for answers, and the funny thing is that I seem to be the only person who doesn't know what the Disaster is. Even Juli knew, maybe that's why she killed herself because a horrible disaster was about to happen.

_2 hours till Disaster Time_

I arrive home only to find it surrounded by cops and government agents. "Hey do any of you happen to know what this Disaster thing is?" I yell out, knowing already they're not going to tell me anything. They have come to take me to a government facility and I go with them without any fuss.

_1 hour till Disaster Time_

Looking at the food they bring me, I sigh loudly in disappointment. The agents with expensive suits and ties step forward with guns resting in holsters at their waists. The taller one takes his glasses off before speaking to me in a very clear tone that he must have spent days in front of the mirror rehearsing,.

"The Disaster will fa-," he tries to say.

"Yeah, yeah I know the disaster will fall yada yada, I got that but can you tell me why I'm here?" I ask.

Gosh these people are annoying I think, when I don't get an answer. I lay down exhausted on the hard cot with my hands wrapped around my knees; this could be a long night.

_Minutes till Disaster Time_

An officer comes in and tells me that I am a government experiment; I was created to kill millions. So my life has been a lie. I will explode and cause more damage than a nuclear bomb, the time I will detonate, the year 2045, month 12, day 7 time 18 hundred hours, 6 minutes and 52 seconds. I never mentioned that today was my birthday, did I? It is funny how things work. The people in my life were there to keep me believing I was average. They hoped that I wouldn't ignite but their hopes were shattered when I started burning up; and I do mean burning up, literally. They have only one solution to my little problem. Death.

_Seconds till Disaster Time_

So here I am sitting in a room with a gun against my forehead, it feels cold on my fiery skin. The gun starts to weigh down on me as my finger twitches on the trigger. If I do this I will save millions. I twist my head to take one last look at the world, the agents look at me with sorrowful eyes as they hold their guns on me in case I falter. My father, my adoptive father, is sitting no more than 5 feet away from me, tears streaming down his face. How nice of them that he gets to sit by and watch as his son pulls the trigger. I look at the large digital numbers on the wall, and just as the clock strikes 18 hundred hours, 6 minutes and 51 seconds. I end my life.

_After Disaster Time_

I open my eyes and see the beautiful Juli Fens with her marine blue eyes and mousy brown hair. She speaks to me in an angelic voice and glows a soft dove white. I vaguely remember a cold gun and a terrible pain before the darkness and peace. That's when I realize I died; and was allowed into heaven.


End file.
